Who Am I?
by Shy-Sky-Dragon
Summary: Lissanna came back a month ago... Why doesn't anybody trust lucy? I mean who was she? Will they save her from her past before they are too late? Or will they continue to hate? Who is Yuri? My First FanFic so please read, review and rate/comment? I will be updating frequently. so dont miss a thing! Thanks! ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1: Being Strong

The guild was like its usual chaotic self. Natsu and Gray fighting with Juvia rooting for Gray behind a pillar. Cana drinking her coffee with maybe just a little too much whiskey inside. Happy trying to impress Charle with a fish he had caught on his latest fishing trip. Erza was silently enjoying her strawberry cake. Gajeel chewing on a piece of iron beside Levy who was currently reading about script magic. Romeo was even trying to make conversation with Wendy today.

Lucy looked around and took a huge sigh. "What's bothering you Lucy?" Mirajane asked with her signature smile. "UGH I am SO bored!" Lucy said as she took a sip of her usual, which was orange juice. Mirajane always made a fresh batch of orange juice for Lucy; she knew it was her favourite. She had always thought that she was more of her little sister than Lissanna, who by the way came back a month ago, there was just something different about her that made her big sister think that she had changed greatly.

"I mean there are no good jobs out there this week and I already got my rent this month. I would go shopping but Natsu burned down the whole town last time. So all of us only got half of the reward!" Lucy told Mirajane as she remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK (Lucy's POV)

Flashback

"Natsuuuuu!" Lissanna whined as they finished getting the reward witch was 14 000 Jewel per person. "What?" Natsu said cheerfully since they had completed the job so easily. The rest of the gang was coming out of the house all annoyed by the sound Lissanna 's whining. "I swear if I hear that little skunks whiny voice again I am no I WILL snap" Erza whispered so that only the ice cube and celestial mage could hear her. "I want to see your fire again!" Lissanna cheered as the stellar star mage quickly yelled out "NATSU DON'T DO THAT!". But it was too late, Natsu had already set the clients house on fire along with the garden that used to have beautiful trees and flowers. Grey thankfully stopped the dragon slayer by the easiest way possible, freezing him. That didn't last for long though since the boy was practically made out of fire, the ice melted as soon as Lucy and Erza got the client and the client's wife out of the house. Their dog on the other hand was probably traumatized for the rest of its life trembling beside the remains of a tree nearby. Lissanna was laughing so hard it sounded like a monkey choking on its banana. The money that was used to fix everything equaled out to 50% of everybody's reward. ~ End of flashback

Mirajane looked at Lucy and immediately thought of a topic to talk about. "Hey Lucy did you know that a dragon only has one mate for life?" Lucy was confused but then she caught on, "One, I don't really think he likes me back. And two, how do you know this?"

"Well I kinda made Levy spill the beans about her and Gajeel and she said that! She is now the mate of a iron dragon slayer! She told me that she was going to tell you but you were on a mission but now you're both back so why not ask her about the details and dragon stuff?" The eldest of the Strauss siblings was proud of what she did after she saw Lucy finish drinking her juice and happily skip over to her short best friend. As soon as Lucy finished talking, the solid script mage blushed as red as Erza's hair while the iron dragon slayer choked on his piece of iron that he was eating. Lucy didn't notice but she was actually making conversation with the two lovebirds. Talking to Levy was normal but she was actually making a new friend. Even though the man had tortured her and her best friend she let it go once she saw how nice he really was toward her best friend. She felt happy that her best friend had found a nice boyfriend that would last all the way to eternity, she could only watch and dream for it to happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confusion

Next Day. Lucy POV

Ahhhh. I woke up in my bed and I noticed something missing. O yeah Natsu. He didn't come again for the past few weeks. I always kicked him out but I always enjoyed it when he was here, I wouldn't be so lonely and cold during the night. I decided to take a shower to warm myself up. It was December so of course I would be cold. As I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, I found out that I ran out of shampoo and conditioner. I sighed and put on my winter jacket as I went to my favourite shop to buy by toiletries.

When I got to the store the only scent left was lavender not the rose scented one that I would usually get. But I guess I had to get something so I took one and left for home.

I come home to find my house still empty. I got used to it now since it's been a month and I actually got some time to work on my novel more. Which was mainly about my life in Fairy Tail so even I had some more time I didn't have anything much to say.

I took a bath with my new scented toiletries and left my house wearing my usual blue and white shirt I have worn with my hair up in its usual one-side ponytail.

At The Guild. Still Lucy's POV

"OHAIO MINNA!" I said in a cheerful voice. I didn't expect a "hi" back since most people were still fussing over Lissanna, who by the way, already came back for a month. The only people who actually talked to me was Mirajane, Laxus and the people who didn't know who Lissanna was that included Wendy, Gajeel, and even Juvia. Laxus talked to me now and then since Natsu didn't come near me anymore. We usually had talks with each other along with Mirajane while I drank my orange juice. Laxus knew it was my favourite. I heard that he had got a girlfriend already so I considered him as a big brother and he considered me as a little sister. Mirajane would always said how we actually look like we are related.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. My heart stopped. It had been a month that he had even looked at me I felt so happy. But the way he looked at me sent shivers up my spine. I knew something was wrong.

"Natsu what's the matter?" By then the whole guild was quiet and I could feel everyone's stares on me. I felt uncomfortable since Natsu was looking as scary as ever with scales on his face and flames dancing on his skin.

"GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF HERE NOW!" I was shocked, Natsu had never said something so mean to me before.

"W-What? I don't understand Natsu did I do something?" Natsu looked like someone who had just seen his friend been bullied. Ironic isn't it?

"You, You NEARLY KILLED LISSANNA AGAIN YOU BITCH!" Was all that Natsu said

"I-I don't understand, what did I-" Was all I could say before I felt something hot hit my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking News

Chapter 3: Am I the bad guy?

Recap Chapter 2:

"I-I don't understand, what did I-" Was all I could say before I felt something hot hit my stomach.

"Natsu calm down!" I heard Gray tell Natsu as I tried to stand up.

"I don't understand Natsu, what did you just say?" I asked him with hurt in my voice. The whole guild was shocked so much that Markrov even came out of his office. This wasn't going to end well.

"You-You almost killed Lissanna! She told me that you came to her last night and almost killed her!" Natsu screamed at me. I was shocked thinking about what I did yesterday.

"I was writing my story yesterday." I said but that just caused Natsu to slap my face.

"Don't give me that crap Lucy; you betrayed me and your family." Natsu was about to punch me again with his fire when Laxus stood up from his seat and ran in front of me at the speed of lightning. It wasn't shocking since he was a lightning dragon slayer. (See what I did there?)

"Hey Ash Brain, I don't believe this. Lucy is a nice person she wouldn't just do that to her, if you want anybody to believe you I think you should show us some evidence." I couldn't believe it Laxus was standing up for me instead of Natsu, I started crying and my knees felt numb so I sat in one of the nearby tables.

"Fine!" Natsu was very pissed since nobody believed him so he went to go find Lissanna who was supposed to be in the infirmary.

I was shocked to find Lissanna in a wheelchair and lots of bandages. I stood up and went near her to find her crying as well as I was. But something caught my attention; she was holding a crystal ball in her hands.

"So, where is the evidence?" Laxus said breaking the silent pause of the guild, they were all glued to their chairs, I wondered why nobody helped me when I got hurt, it was probably because they were scared of Natsu. Gray on the other hand stood in the middle with Erza just in case Natsu went crazy again.

Lissanna opened her mouth to say "She-She was the girl who tried to murder me Natsu, she told me that if I didn't get away from Fairy Tail that I would be killed." I was no longer feeling bad for her; she was blaming me for something I didn't do!

"WHAT?" I was getting so pissed that my fists were turning white and they started to bleed because I was clutching them together so much.

"Anybody can talk Natsu, where is the evidence?" Erza finally spoke up, I was happy that she was there for me but I was still mad at Lissanna.

"Here." Natsu said as Lissanna took the crystal ball in her hands and she started to use her unwounded hand to hover over it.

"This is a crystal ball that can show the past, it works like the one that the gild has to talk to people but this one is for the past." Lissanna said.

I felt like punching her so hard that I took my bloody fist and slammed it onto the table.

"Natsu! Lucy over there is scaring me!" The little white head whispered behind Natsu's arm.

"SHOW ME THE DAMN EVIDENCE." I yelled in a tone that would even scare Erza.

Lissanna continued to hover over the crystal ball and it started to glow. It showed two girls in an alley, one blonde one white head.

"_Why are you doing this Lucy?" Lissanna said to the blonde who had the same exact face as me. My eyes were opened so big that they could pop out if somebody pushed me. _

"_You are the reason everything's happening, you are the reason who took team Natsu away from me, YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO MUST DIE!" The Lucy in the crystal ball yelled._

_The Lucy in the crystal ball had a kitchen knife in her hand and was walking slowly towards Lissanna. _

"_I don't understand Lucy. Please don't do this please!"_

"_JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" The Lucy in the crystal ball had gotten very mad._

During the next scene, Romeo had covered Wendy's eyes. It was a scene where the Lucy in the crystal ball had started to abuse Lissanna in an unmerciful way with the knife continuously stabbing and slicing.

Lissanna stopped the crystal ball and I felt all of the guilds eyes on me.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt and Square One

**No ones P.O.V.**

"Guys I swear to Mavis that the girl in the crystal ball is NOT me." Lucy was so mad that her knuckles started to bleed again.

"L-Lucy" Laxus started, "I want to believe you but that girl in the crystal ball looked like you so much!"

Lucy wanted to just scream but that wouldn't solve anything.

"Well the girl in the crystal ball used a knife right? I would've used my whip or keys to attack an enemy." Lucy started to say this while trying to keep her clenched. "and the girl in the crystal ball did not have the Fairy Tail insignia on her hand."

The guild went silent. You could even hear a pin drop in the guild hall which never happened in Fairy Tail ever.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Natsu, her-NO SHE WAS THE ON WHO DID THIS TO ME!" Lissanna screamed in her wheelchair while pointing at herself. She had begun to cry and no one looked like they were going to believe me.

"Natsu, don't you believe me?" I asked him with my hand that had the guild mark near my heart.

Natsu didn't reply and I was getting pissed. I mean I was his best friend right? And all of the things I just said made sense to show that I was not the girl in the ball.

"Laxus? You believe me r-right?" He didn't move and there were shadows where his eyes were supposed to be. My voice was shaking and I started to look franticly for someone to lean on physically and mentally.

"Gray? Erza? Minna?" I was looking at all of them thinking about if they were really my friends.

I was worrying very hard if they even believed me. Where was master? What am I supposed to do? I was feeling faint while all I hear was people in the guild telling me to get out. I just explained them that I wasn't the one who did it. Why didn't they believe me?

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I feel as though Lucy is right but why do I feel like I can't believe her? Lissanna? Is she is the one that's telling the truth? Where is master? He would know who is telling the truth.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Lucy I knew she didn't do it but why do I feel like she is un-trustable? She looks so mad at Lissanna and also… disbelief? Who should I trust?

**Laxus P.O.V**

Lucy she is like my little sis so I should be able to trust her right? No Lissanna looks so scared at Lucy and Lucy looks so ashamed. I think Lissanna is telling the truth.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Lucy I feel like I should believe you but something's holing me back.

Lissanna starts to pull my shirt and cries even harder. I guess she is the one that's telling the truth.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I am so pissed right now. I mean why doesn't anyone believe me? Its probably because they knew Lissanna first and longer.

That's it, I've been ignored for a month already and I am being framed for something I didn't do. I can't believe it my family, my nakama, my life, BETRAYED ME! And I thought that I was finally having a new start. My anger gets the best of me and I can't take it anymore.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAMILY! MY NAKAMA! I THOUGHT I COULD GET A NEW START HERE BUT NOOOO YOU GUYS JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE MS. UGLY RIGHT HERE! I CANT BELIEVE IT I TRUSTED YOU GUYS BUT YOU JUST BETRAY ME LIKE MY FATHER…I HATE YOU GUYS!" I said while crying. My voice was so loud that the dragon slayers had to cover their ears from the noise.

Nastu was looking at her with anger; I guess my remark on how she looked ugly pissed him off.

"YOU REALLY HAVE TO PASS THE LINE RIGHT? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BELIEVE YOU BUT YOU HAD TO CALL MY BEST FRIEND UGLY AND MAKE HER CRY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM THAT FAKE SALAMANDER AND YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TURNED INTO ONE OF HIS SLAVES CAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU SLUT! I CANT BELIEVE I WAS EVER YOUR FRIEND AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. I HOPE YOU GO KILL YOURSELF!" Natsu screamed at me I couldn't believe it I thought that I was his best friend and I feel so empty inside.

Gray, Erza, and Laxus look at me like I am an enemy. I really wished that mom was here I would have been protected from danger.

I was shaking from the inside and I decided to run home.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy, I can't even say her name. She betrayed us. She betrayed Fairy Tail. I will never forgive her.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

That girl. She is a traitor. She is evil.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

My nakama. My sister. She betrayed all of Fairy Tail.

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

She was like my sister, I can't believe that I trusted her. I feel so frustrated.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I arrived at home and I decided to get away from Magnolia I had to or else I might lose my sanity.

I didn't ask for any of my spirits to help me pack. I needed time alone and think. Where was I going to go? What am I going to do? I couldn't think straight as I was still feeling faint and I wondered as how I got home. I got my things ready and told the landlady that I wouldn't be back for a while and to save the room for me. I didn't know why but I knew that I was going to be back.

I bought a ticket for Hargeon as I thought I could go back to where I started. Square one.

**Back at the guild. Master's P.O.V.**

That meeting was boring I feel asleep for the whole time!

As I enter the quild hall I hear things like "im glad she is gone" or "she is such a devil". What did I miss? I have to get to the bottom of this.


	5. Chapter 5: Yuri?

**Previously:**

**Back at the guild. Master's P.O.V.**

That meeting was boring I feel asleep for the whole time!

As I enter the guild hall I hear things like "I'm glad she is gone" or "she is such a devil". What did I miss? I have to get to the bottom of this.

**Lucy's POV**

I arrived in Hargeon and I felt all nostalgic, this was the place where I met Natsu and Happy. Pain rushed through me again as I felt the aftermath of Natsu's fire punch from earlier, I wished that they believed me that I was innocent, but that didn't matter any more.

I walked around with my suitcases and noticed a small magic shop; I was surprised since Hargeon was mostly for fishing. I looked through the window and saw a tall man as tall as Laxus; he had the same blonde hair as me and had a black dress suit on. It was completed with a pink tie? PINK TIE?! It could be? No the only person I know who wears a pink tie is Yuri Heartfilia.

I entered and walked slowly toward the man that I was sure was my brother. I haven't seen him since mother died. Yuri was a very nice person who loved the color pink as much as I did.

"Yuri?" The man turned at the sound of his name

"Lucy? Is that you?" I was shocked, it was him! My older brother!

"YURI! I CANT BELIEVE IT I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR LIKE WHAT 7-8 YEARS?! Where were you all this time? Did you join a guild? Did your magic increase?" I couldn't stop myself from all these questions

"Hey Lulu! Let's shop around and then ill explain over dinner?" Yuri asked as he was looking at the different types of knives in the glass cabinet.

"Alright!" I chirped. Yuri was older than me by 8 years which makes him 25 years old this year.

We shopped around and Yuri was constantly looking for a whip and some rare knives. I on the other hand, was looking for some keys.

In the end, I bought a new key along with a pink striped with black new belt, the new key I bought was the silver key Coballio.

**Back at the guild**

**Master's POV**

Lucy? Betraying us? I don't think so she was the one that was betrayed and now people are saying that she hurt Lissanna? Something's not right.

I go to my office and look for the guild's crystal ball of truth. I wave my hands over to uncover Lucy sitting at her desk writing her story and…falling asleep? I sigh and chuckle at the thought of her sleeping face. I have to show the guild this.

**Lucy's POV**

Ma and Yuri are at this nice little diner having dinner; I was having orange juice with a yummy chicken Alfredo. Yuri orders a beer with spaghetti & meatballs.

"So it's been a while, what type of magic do you use now?" I asked, I knew for sure that it wouldn't be what my father taught him since he despised him so much.

"Water dragon slayer", he replied calmly. I dropped my fork on and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Yuri was looking confused at the face I made.

"No it's just that-never mind. Who trained you?" I immediately stopped myself from telling my life story out. I couldn't tell anybody if I wanted to get over myself.

"Aquatta, she disappeared in the year X777 though" I was full from the food and I thought that I was getting really tired.

Yuri decided to let me stay at his house since I had no place to go.

I went to the washroom and a yellow flash was replaced by a orange-blonde boy.

"Loke! What are you doing here? This is the girls washroom!" I told him while smacking him on the back of his head. I was feeling happier than this morning since I got to see my brother, I guess he will be the way to make me start all over again.

"Lucy, that man is he your brother?" He asked as he walked toward the door locking it to make sure no one would come in.

"Yep and I should introduce you to him!" I was feeling really peppy, I wondered if the chef put any extra sugar in my pasta or something.

"No, he doesn't seem safe, maybe you should sleep in a hotel or something, I can pay for the expenses if you don't have the jewels right now" Loke said as he was staring into my eyes. I knew that he was serious not like he usually was.

"W-what do you mean? He's my brother." I wasn't sure on what he was saying

"He just doesn't seem like a person you should stay with at their house EVEN if that person over there is your brother." Loke was right I hadn't seen this guy since I was 7 and he did want some dangerous weapons for a dragon slayer.

"Alri-"I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lulu lets go!" Yuri was very impatient as he said this as I told Loke to just be on stand by and don't go on any dates while I was gone and I will go over to his house tonight. Loke only nodded and flashed back to the spirit world.

I unlocked the door and walked with him to his house which was in the middle of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal and the Truth

**Chapter 6: Betrayal and the Truth**

**At The Guild Master's POV**

I went to the second level where Laxus was standing. I was really pissed so I told that boy to get to the main floor where everyone else was. I cleared my throat and everybody's eyes were on me, they knew I was serious.

"Wendy, Charle, and Happy aren't back from their mission right? Well that's perfect since I need somebody to heal my high blood pressure. Well anyways, what you guys did to Lucy is unacceptable." The whole guild flinched as I said the blonde's name.

"What are you talking about master? She betrayed us! I thought I was going to lose Lissanna again!" Natsu was yelling from the guild hall.

"Enough of this! I need to show you people something, Mirajane open the curtains to the stage." I was beyond mad already, Natsu. Natsu! He was Lucy's partner and best friend and he still didn't trust her? I walked to the stage with the guild still staring at me. Laxus was lost and wanted to know what I was planning.

**At Yuri's House Lucy's POV**

I was getting ready for bed and I was glad that I was able to get Yuri to give me an extra room that he had. I locked the door to my room and was about to take a nice relaxing bath when Loke appeared in the washroom again.

"What is with you poofing in whenever I am in the washroom? You know this is a type of harassment right? I whispered while yelling if it was even possible.

"Lucy, you remember about what I said right? About Yuri? Well I asked Crux to do a background search on him and he told me that Yuri is known for targeting young women and draining their power and harassment." I was shocked when Loke told me these things I would think he was lying but then he was my spirit, he wouldn't lie right? I think he has a point, but how would I get out of this house without Yuri noticing?

"Loke thank you, but how am I going to get out of here?" I was worried, how was this going to turn out?

"Lu-"Loke was instantly sent back to the celestial world and I felt something hit my head, my world then went black.

**At the guild. Guild's POV**

Master went up to the stage with a crystal ball in his hand.

"Everybody stop what you are doing and watch. If I catch you doing anything when the crystal ball is playing I will make you clean out the guild's library without a second thought." Master was yelling at the whole guild. Whatever was going to play in the crystal ball must've been very important.

"I will show you what really happened on that night that Lissanna was attacked by "Lucy"." Master was turning red by just thinking of where the blonde might be.

Crystal ball:

*Lucy was writing her story and sneezing*

"Gosh somebody must be talking bad things about me" Lucy said as she got a piece of tissue and blew into it. As she was throwing the dirty Kleenex away her eyes caught the picture of the original team Natsu after finishing their first mission at Duke Everlue's mansion.

*Sigh* "I wish that Natsu knew about the cookies I baked him, he probably thought they were from Lissanna though. Let's see, I lost my train of thought." Lucy was thinking hard using her thinking face.

**15 minutes later**

*Yawn* "I think ill just take a 5 minute nap, maybe I might remember my idea." Lucy fell asleep on her desk and with that light snoring could be heard coming from her serene looking face.

Present time:

"She baked those cookies?" Natsu felt disbelief. Not because he didn't believe him but he felt disbelief in him and banged his hand on the nearest table around him.

The whole guild was quiet. They had betrayed the blonde that was always there for them, Natsu and the rest of the gang ran all the way to Lucy's to find no trace of the blonde.

"Lucy…" Erza was crying on a speechless Gray's shoulder.

"Her scent is only a few days old. She may be anywhere now." Natsu was whispering to the duo.

"Wait a minute. Did you guys see Lissanna?" Gray finally spoke with hate in his voice.

End of chapter 6.

Hey guys! I was wondering, how do you guys want this story to continue? Did you want Lissanna to be good or bad? I can make it either way so please put that in your review! Thanks! I couldn't update much with midterms and random shiz so ill try this weekend! Oyasumi!


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened You You?

Ok guys I know I haven't updated in months so yes you can throw all of your tomatoes and other vegetables at me. I'm sorry but not to worry I have decided on how to continue this story.

**Chapter 7: What Happened To You?  
**

_**With Yuri, Lucy's POV**_

Ouch, where am I? Wasn't I talking to Loke when I got hit in the head? Where was Yuri? Why am I tied to a chair? I hear somebody coming.

"Hey little sis, feeling any better?" Yuri was walking in with my keys and whip.

"YURI help me! I can't get out!" I scream with a little hope that he is not the one that tied me up.

"No thanks, now listen, don't you remember 10 years ago before I left the house I told you that I'll be back to haunt dad for kicking me out of the house? Well you see he isn't alive anymore and you're the only Heartfilia left other than me so-" Yuri was cut off by a loud curling scream.

"YURIIIIII HELP ME THE CHAINS ARE BURNING ME!" Lucy wasn't even paying attention to what Yuri was saying she was only worrying about the chains around her arms and legs.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. Haven't I told you to listen to me? Guess you clearly need to listen to me so…" Yuri pressed a button which caused the girl to scream as bolts of electricity went through her body.

"Why?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Why? Well you should ask yourself why dad only kept you for the pass years. I was kicked out because he thought that I ME MYSELF killed mom. I personally think that you are the one that killed her." Yuri was laughing as he turned the button causing the bolts of lightning to increase its power.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Yuri and Lucy were playing in the garden while Layla and Jude were just watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Yuri! Look what I found! It's a sunflower!" Lucy yelled as Yuri only laughed and told her that it was a weed.

"Lucy dear. If you want a sunflower mama and papa can get it for you." Layla said as she pushed Jude to go to the flower shop.

Lucy's eyes went into stars. "Really? You can? YAY!"

Jude went to the flower shop only to come back to Lucy running to him crying.

"Lucy why are you crying? Look here, papa got you a sunflower like you wanted one so don't cry." Jude was very worried; Lucy didn't even look like she wanted to stop crying, something was defiantly wrong.

"M-mama s-she i-i-i-is GONE!" Jude dropped the sunflower and ran into the house to find Layla on the floor not moving and Yuri staring at her with blood in her hands.

Yuri was beyond terrified. He had just seen her mother killed by his own hands; even if it wasn't on purpose it made guilt wash over him like a flame to gasoline. They were inside to have some snacks when Layla told Yuri to cut some apples, Yuri accidentally stabbed her chest when he got mad at how Lucy didn't have to do anything. Lucy was just standing there terrified as she ran outside.

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~ Lucy's POV**_

"Y-Yuri, i-it wasn't my fault that day, it wasn't anybody's fault!" Lucy was crying so much as her mothers dead flashed before her eyes. That's when I discovered it. Yuri has been lying the whole time, I mean he said that his dragon disappeared in the year X777 but wasn't that the year that mother died? How could I have been so stupid?

"Oh, it ISNT your fault? If it isn't your fault than who is at fault than? If only you were the older one I wouldn't have been the one to have to do everything for you." Yuri had shadows beneath his eyes.

"Life is about forgive and forget brother, don't worry I bet you that mama and papa forgive you." I was trying to make him feel better as he was getting more and more upset. Where was the Yuri that I used to know? I couldn't believe that he turned out like this.

"Hahaha you think that little joke of yours was funny? If he wasn't mad why do you think that he kicked me out of the house?" Yuri was taking my keys and making them turn black.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KEYS?" My face was turning red with rage.

"You think that I would want to see mama's magic ever again? You resemble her so much I can't even look at you." Yuri was turning the other button to make my head hurt so much I couldn't even think. What was that strange pain in my head? I screamed so loud that I thought that I would lose my voice.


	8. Chapter 8: It Hurts

**Chapter 8 : It Hurts**

_**At the guild Nobody's POV**_

It had been months since the guild saw Lucy and Lissanna, they were depressed and mad at the same time. If you were to go inside the guild you could even smell the negativity in the air. The master was furiously working in his office trying to figure out where the stellar star mage would be. it was silent on the main floor and it had been that way for a month already. A month since the two girls went missing. No one wanted to go on missions or quests heck even Gajeel was sulking in the corner. He felt as if she was her little sister like Laxus and Gray was. Gajeel swore to himself that he would make it up to the girl if she came back. _**If. **_

Laxus and Gray were sitting at a table with red eyes from the crying. They felt so useless and guilty. How could they do this to Lucy? Why didn't they trust her back then? Juvia was beside Gray trying to comfort him but you could tell that she was sad too. The rain was pouring so hard it was like a bass drum in a song. Laxus was like Juvia in a way, that was said because every now and then, the rain would be accompanied by a loud roar of thunder and lighting in the sky.

Natsu was sitting at the bar where Lucy always sat complaining about her rent being due soon. Natsu smiled with sad eyes just remembering. The dragon slayer had the small bag of cookies that he realized Lucy made for him. He did not eat them because he only ate one to realize that they were delicious and wanted to savor each and every one of them. Mirajane looked at him with worried eyes, she was disappointed in her own sister, she and her brother was so mad the first day that they went home and broke all the things they owned out of rage. She was very worried for Natsu, he hadn't been acting like himself for the past month. He did not eat and the dark circles underneath his eyes indicated that he did not sleep as well. She sighed as she walked in the kitchen to prepare some food for the entire the guild. If they weren't going to eat, they couldn't search for Lucy. Natsu let a tear roll down his face as he took a bite of the cookie.

The door to the guild opened and a figure of a girl could be seen. The entire guild all stood up and stared at the shadow expecting it to be Lucy but was disappointed as the girl walked into the guild and took off the hood to her cloak to uncover the girl that they had been wanting to kill so badly for what they have done. Lissanna.

Mirajane walked to the girl only to slap her face so hard the guild was shocked.

"Y-You, how could you? What did she ever do to you? She is missing you know and I don't even think that she has the intention of coming back!" Mirajane screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kill me." Was all that came out of the youngest take-over mage's mouth.

Lucy was starved and beaten like the first day for the past month and looked like she was on the verge of dying. Most of her bones were broken including her spine and was getting to skinny for her clothes. It was like she was a size XXS but was wearing a XXL. The days were the same for her. She would get a piece of bread and a bowl of soup every morning, beaten with her very own whip, electrocuted, burned, stripped to nothing as she was put inside a human freezer, and stabbed and sliced with the poisonous knives that he owned. But what made Lucy heartbroken and loose hope was her keys. They were black as you couldn't feel any magical power from them. The blonde lost hope each and every day was she waited for her guild to come and get her but what happened before everything told her that there was no way that she was going to be coming out alive after this. Her body was cold everyday and the only thing that you could feel would be her bones. She looked like a skeleton with skin wrapped around it. The mage wasn't going to last long and she knew but she really just wanted to see her second family smile at her again.

It was the first day of the second month and Yuri was done with playing, he had enough fun and decided that today was going to be the last but most fun day of all. He had prepared all of the things he would need and left to go get Lucy. Yuri walked to the cellar that held Lucy and dragged her by the hair to the forest which was a two minute walk. Her legs were on fire since they were dragged through the ground, they reached a small part of the forest where there was a lot of equipment.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I felt like a weakling, how could Yuri turn into this? I was being dragged to this place as I heard him whistling. How could he? My train of thought was interrupted as Yuri threw me at a tree causing my back to bleed since it was already cracked. They next five hours of my life had never been so brutal. I was stabbed, shocked with magic and also kicked in stomach so hard that I was chocking up blood. He lifted his hand at me as a black circle appeared. It shot out a large amount of magic at her and her scream could probably be heard all the way from the city. Yuri laughed as he finished her off by stepping on her throat hard.

"I am done with you. Why don't you just die here and rot Lucy." Yuri said with venom at her name.

"Na-tsu." Was all that came out of my mouth before my world went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Beyond Those Pink Ties

**Chapter 9 : Beyond Those Pink Ties Lay Countless Lies**

_**At the guild Nobody's POV**_

Lissanna was mentally frustrated. She went to the guild only to be slapped by her sister but she knew that it would be a given. The girl spoke without thinking and caused the guild to stare daggers at her. The only reason that the guild settled in their seats was because master had given the chairs a magical spell that makes your butt stick on the surface. He thought that he wanted the hall to still be intact if anything happened so he activated it. Natsu was struggling so hard but master started to walk down the stairs cause the whole guild to sweat bullets. You would be mad not to be considering the face that the old man carried.

Master had used his magic to make him self grow a few inches. Scratch that, he grew like a whole meter so that he was towering over the youngest take-over mage.

"Lissanna, please tell me the truth. You haven't been acting like yourself ever since you talked to Lucy." Master demanded.

"It, I, I was controlled. He threatened me that if I didn't help that Lucy would d-d-d-die. Please forgive me. I love this guild." Lissanna started to cry.

"Well do you know where she is n-" Master was cut off by a chuckle.

"So this was the crappy guild that my sis was at?" said the man in a tux with a pink tie grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Lissanna was scared to the bone. She could feel her goose bumps coming out as the man walked up to her. She gulped as she bowed her head to show respect. The guild was silent as Master was looking at the man.

"You there, come here I would like to ask you a few questions." Master spoke as the man snickered.

"What does the ugly old man want? A diaper?" Spoke the man.

"Is your name Yuri. Yuri Heartfilia?" Asked Master.

The man nodded indicating that it was true.

"If you want to know where Lucy-san is, ask this man. He was the one who did it. Her very own brother." Lissanna walked to the bar and took a glass of vodka.

"Anyone here by the name of Natsu?" Asked Yuri.

"Right here." Natsu answered.

"So my little sister is on the verge of dying right know and the last thing she said was your name. Apparently, that may be her last words. She said and I quote_**. Natsu I am sorry**_." Yuri said as he threw something at master.

"There, I am done with that ugly-ass bitch. She resembles my mother too much. That thing might help lighten up your day." Yuri stated as he walked out.

The whole guild was shocked at what Lucy brother is turned out to be liked. Lucy THE Lucy that they knew that was a ray of sunshine and happiness that they threw away. Yuri was like a lost cause. Master opened the small package to reveal a crystal ball lacrima; he decided that only a few people come to watch the video in his office. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy and Levy went to watch. They all settled around the ball as they waited to see what it had to uncover.

_**CRYSTAL BALL**_

_Lucy was probably in the last few days of torture when this was filmed since she looked just as bad as she did now. The group of people gasped at the scene, the girls started to cry while the guys had their knuckles scrunched up. She was being beaten and starved as there was some dialogue._

(Bold is Yuri, Non bold is Lucy.)

"_**You look tired, want me to go to your guild and beat them up?" **_

"_No please just leave them out of this. Even if they hate me, I cannot bear to hate them."_

"_**After all they did, you still want to help protect them?"**_

"_It's not like you are doing any better."_

"_**Funny. But don't you ever wonder why I hate you so much?" **_

"_Not anymore."_

"_**Ill tell you anyways. You stole moms love from me and caused dad to hate me!"**_

"_That is not true. You may have caused moms death but it was an accident! I was there for god sake!"_

"_**That cannot change the past girl."**_

"_What do you want me to do brother? Make it sound like it was my fault?"_

"_**YES FOR ALL THESE YEARS I WAS RUNNING FROM DAD AND HIS MONEY. YOU THINK IT WAS FUN?"**_

"_You think my life was any easier? Father had always ignored me like I was a pest and he only kept me so I could provide a son for the next heir of the company!"_

"_At least you got to be in the family."_

_The video ended off with her seriously getting beaten with ear piercing screams._

_**Back in masters office.**_

All of them were crying as they saw their precious nakama being beaten and hearing her screams was worst out of all of it. Her voice sounded like she had been screaming her entire life.

"You guys know where they were? It looked like the forest in Port Hargeon." Spoke Master.

"Let's go" Master nodded at the group of family that was going to save their golden girl.

_**On the train.**_

The group had chosen the long seats so there were two rows of seats facing each other. The girls sat on one side as the guys sat on the opposite.

"Lucy looked so fragile in the video." Whispered Mirajane.

"We have to hurry or else who knows what might happen." Laxus said as he put his head in his hands.

"I'm going to give Lucy the biggest fish I have in my bag when I see her." Exclaimed Happy.

Happy's point lightened up the group as they finally found a shred of confidence. They would find Lucy and they would bring her back.

_**In the forest in Port Hargeon.**_

The group had split up to speed up the process of finding Lucy. Natsu went with Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Laxus. Wendy went with Mira, Erza, Gray and Levy. After an hour of walking, Natsu caught Lucy's scent and was overjoyed since he hadn't smelled the fresh smell of Lucy in a long time. It was slow for a second since she changed her shampoo, next time he wouldn't steal some of her toiletries because her old shampoo smelled the best on her.

The two three boys and Happy started to dash in the direction that Natsu said Lucy was in. They finally saw a yellow blob and lots of blood. They slowed down as they saw the scene. Lucy was barely moving as she looked dead. Only the dragon slayers could hear her heart beating indicating that she was alive.

"Happy, Pantherlily, hurry and go find Wendy and tell her to come here NOW!" Demanded Natsu.

Natsu bent down on the ground with the two other dragon slayers behind him. The fire dragon was afraid that if he moved the girl too much that she might literally fall to pieces. The three of them bent down creating a triangle as Natsu had Lucy in his lap. The trio knew that she was alive but was not going to last long if Wendy did not come soon. They estimated about 15 minutes before the sky sorceress would arrive. The two other boys had tears in their eyes as they saw their little sister like nakama starved and beaten like this. They did not try to hide the tears.

"Come on Luce wake up please. Luce ple-"Natsu stopped in the middle of his sentience as he froze. Something was poking his leg. The sudden stop in Natsu's ranting caused curiosity to fill their faces.

"Whats the matter dude?" Asked Gajeel.

"Something sharp is poking my leg, I think it is Lucy." Natsu said in a monotone as he looked in the distance with clouded eyes as they were already filled with tears.


	10. Chapter 10: Is There Hope?

**Chapter 10: Is There Hope?**

_**In the forest in Port Hargeon.**_

The two boys looked at Natsu and began to panic. What did he mean Lucy was poking him? She was unconscious!

"What do you mean Natsu!?" said Laxus.

"Help me turn her over; I think it's her bone. It must be her bone, its poking me."Natsu said as tears started streaming down his face.

The trio slowly turned her over to the side and with a gasp they saw it. Lucy was broken as her spine was in half. The bone had stabbed it's was through the skin as the sharp point was coming out with so much blood.  
"O Mavis." Laxus was the one that broke the silence.

Natsu was crying rivers as he began to rant.

"Lucy Luce please answer me please don't leave me I love you come on please I won't ignore you anymore please. I am so sorry for not believing in you. I am sorry for that punch. Come on Luce I already lost Igneel so please don't leave me like he did. At least let me see your smile and eyes again. I want to hear you screaming at me for messing things up. I want to hear your laugh when I do stupid things. I want to see your blush again whenever I tease you. Please. Just once. I would give anything to make you come back come on. Please. Luce." Gajeel and Laxus looked away at this. They couldn't help but to cry as much as Natsu. Lucy's fingers twitched in Natsu's hand which caused the boy to look at her face so intensely.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes in pain. Her body was on fire, it was like being stabbed a billion times before thrown against a moving train. That statement wasn't even close to what the poor girl was feeling. Her eyes lost its glow and were fading. It was half open as her hand painfully went to Natsu's face to wipe the tears. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. She was getting so tired and she could feel herself being pulled away. The girl slowly put her hand on her chest and then touch Natsu's chest. It was like she was trying to say _**I Love You**_, the two boys and Natsu caught on.

The three boys looked at Lucy.

"Lucy hang on Wendy is on the way. Just try to hold on. Please." The last word came out as a whisper that came out of Gajeel's mouth.

Their hearts dropped when her hand left Natsu's chest. The only thing left was the small smile on her face with eyes opened 1/4. Her heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker but still there.

They were sobbing as loud they could as Natsu roared a loud dragon roar; they were relieved by a tiny bit when they heard Wendy screaming.

"Lucy-san!" They girl was crying as she jumped from Carle's grasp in the air. She landed on her feet with a soft thump and started to run toward the half alive girl.

Happy and Pantherlily carried Levy and Mirajane. The girls and Gray heard their description of Lucy's condition and were scared for her life. Erza and Gray were running not so far behind.

Wendy began to heal her bones and wounds but it would take some time. Carle was not telling her to be careful of her own magic because Lucy was dying right now.

"Lucy-san, please try to hold on. The magic is slowly working but you need to also try. Please alright?" Wendy was using more of a demanding tone than an asking tone.

"L-Lucy? Is that you? Here I saved it for you." Happy said holding a fish twice the size of the cat himself. He was standing behind Natsu afraid that if he did anything she would break.

Lucy slowly took the fish and stroked Happy's head. The girl winced in pain as they kept on healing her.

Gray and Erza were looking at their celestial mage as they had tears running down their faces. Erza had gotten beside Levy and Mirajane to see if there was anything they could do while gray went beside Gajeel to get a better look.

After a long hour, the blonde slowly closed her eyes which caused everybody to gasp. Wendy's magic was being sucked up like a vacuum as she fell unconscious.

"Get her to Porlyusica-san fast, Lucy-san is still in danger." Was what she said before she fell to Levy and Mirajane.

"Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu go get her to Porlyusica-san. Happy and Pantherlily will go with you. I, Gray, Wendy, and the rest will be there shortly after Wendy heals a bit." Erza ordered with pure fear etched on her face.

Gray was about to argue but stopped when Erza said that it would be no help if somebody attacked the group of girls.

The trio of boys and exceeds stared to run as fast as they could to the train station in Port Hargeon. Natsu holding Lucy was feeling nostalgic when they passed they same exact place where they met. The boy's tears were going non-stop as they got on the train. It was a silent trip back to Magnolia while Gajeel and Laxus were looking at Natsu started to stroke her hair with Happy sleeping on her lap. Lucy's heart was staggering ever since she fell unconscious earlier. The group of boys finally got to Magnolia while they started to run to the guild where Porlyusica-san was most likely at. Ever since Lucy went missing Porlyusica-san came to visit everyday because of Master's heart.

They kicked the door open and everybody was shocked as they saw a skeleton-like figure in Natsu's arms. She did not look any better than she was before. The only thing that Wendy could heal was her heart which was the most important thing. Lucy still had the broken bone sticking out and her body was missing out so much muscle and fat that she looked like a girl who was dead for over a year. The guild started to cry thinking what they feared the most.

"She is NOT dead. And whoever says that is going to be dead." Yelled Natsu.

"Where is Porlyusica-san?" Laxus yelled.

Master used his magic to extend his arm and enlarge his hand to make Natsu place Lucy in his hands.

"Don't you guys dare to come in unless I tell you people to." Growled at the guild.

The group of boys was waiting at the bar when the rest of _**Find Lucy**_ group came back. They looked tired but Wendy instantly ran to the infirmary. It was a given that the rest couldn't go in because Natsu and the rest weren't inside. The group got together at on of the tables closest to the stairs and Levy began to cry into Gajeel's chest.

It was about 8 in the evening at everybody left the guild except for the table of guilt stricken people. They were scared, worried, and guilty when they heard a ear-piercing scream from the infirmary. All of them ran to the door and started to panic. Master came out of the infirmary with sad eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Blinded & Speechless

**Chapter 11: Blinded & Speechless**

**No One's POV**

It was about 8 in the evening and everybody left the guild except for the table of guilt stricken people. They were scared, worried, and guilty when they heard a ear-piercing scream from the infirmary. All of them ran to the door and started to panic. Master came out of the infirmary with sad eyes.

They were anxious as they looked at their master. His eyes looked at the group and sighed. "Let's sit down at a table and talk about it." He said as he walked down the stairs.

Natsu wanted to go in so bad but he knew that if he disobeyed he would be knocked unconscious, he walked down the stairs and sat in front of master. The others followed right behind him.

"Lucy is in a very fragile stage right now, Wendy and Porluchka are in there trying their best but there are a few things that I am going to inform you so please don't run their yet, her state is heartbreaking." Master paused to look at everybody and they looked to tell him to continue.

"Her bones are healing along with the rest of her body but there is something that she lost that she could never get back. The scream that you heard is the last sound that she will ever make. Or at least until we find a cure." Mira fainted and the guys were just mad.

"How did she loose her voice?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Yuri must've stepped on her throat since there was a foot print on her neck. But she also lost her sight from all of the attacks. It most likely hit her nerve systems toward her eyes so make sure you are not too aggressive at seeing her later alright. Now if you excuse me I would like to take a nap." Master said sadly as he went to his office.

Everybody was still not allowed to go inside the infirmary and Porluchka had put a spell on everybody to sleep.

**Wendy's POV**

Me and Porluchka-san had been working on Lucy-san and ever since I found out about her condition I started to break down as I started to panic and began to try different types of spells that could help with retriever back her voice and sound.

Porluchka-san calmed me down and I took a nap.

**No One's POV**

Everybody started to wake up as it was already morning they noticed that most of the people in the guild were on jobs as they were standing in front of the door to the infirmary.

"Who is going in first?" Gajeel asked, he wanted know how his bunny-girl was doing. Especially since Levy was her best friend, she was her little sister so of course he wanted to see her.

"I'll go." Laxus said as he reached for the door. "Natsu you better be calmed down alright?" He said as he sent him a scary glare.

The door opened as Laxus walked in. Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Pantherlily, and Happy followed suit. They gathered around the girl as most started to cry.

Lucy had bandages around her entire body and one wrapped right around her eyes. There were also tubes that were connected to her wrist that had different fluids going in. there were two bags; one was red which most likely was blood, and a clear bag which was medicine. The last thing they saw was a gas mask connected to a machine. The sound of her heart rate was beeping every few seconds.

They all gathered around her as they found some chairs. Wendy was sleeping on a chair as she leaned toward the blonde on the bed. They did not want to wake the girl since she did work extremely hard for their friend's life.

Natsu was afraid to enter the room, especially since he heard his friends crying. He started to sob outside of the infirmary as he leaning on the wall.

"W-Why? I should've been there, Igneel, what did I do wrong? I was such a jerk to her, she would never forgive me let alone want to be my friend anymore." Natsu said between sobs. His friends heard him and caused them to cry even harder thinking back on what they did. Natsu was right, Lucy would never forgive them for what happened in the last few months.

**Natsu's POV**

I was crying so hard in my life. I was thinking about all the bad things I've done to Lucy as I looked into my hands.

_**I had punched her stomach as hard as I would hit a enemy.**_

_**I said things to her that would even make me go crazy. **_

_**"YOU REALLY HAVE TO PASS THE LINE RIGHT? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BELIEVE YOU BUT YOU HAD TO CALL MY BEST FRIEND UGLY AND MAKE HER CRY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM THAT FAKE SALAMANDER AND YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TURNED INTO ONE OF HIS SLAVES CAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU SLUT! I CANT BELIEVE I WAS EVER YOUR FRIEND AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. I HOPE YOU GO KILL YOURSELF!" **_

_**I kicked her out of team Natsu.**_

_**I broke her trust as well as her heart.**_

_**I made everybody hate her.**_

_**I was a traitor.**_

_**I betrayed her.**_

_**I ignored her for an entire month.**_

_**I left her in the cold.**_

I was looking up as I finished up my train of thought. This was unfair, I had to apologize. I stood up and took a deep breath. My feet started to work on its own as I was getting closer and closer to her bed. Her scent hit me and my heart calmed down. That what she does to me, she calms me down. I reach the bottom of her bed and look up. I was devastated as I saw her condition. I felt a rush of all the different emotions that I possessed attack me as I kneeled down beside her to take her hand.

"I was a jerk I know, I take back all of those things I said and I am sorry for punching you in the stomach. I don't even deserve to be your friend anymore let alone your partner. Please forgive me." I said as I looked at her.

**Master's POV**

I walked in to see my children around her and sighed.

"Minna, I need you to wake Wendy up. She needs to go to Porluchka and take some medication there." As I said that everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why the hell would Wendy need medication?" Gajeel asked.

"Yesterday while she was healing Lucy she found out about her condition and started to do different types of spells as she was crying. It was heartbreaking to see as she was losing magic power. That's why she still hasn't woken up yet so Pantherlily can you take Wendy to her? Tell Porluchka to come right after alright?" I asked.

The exceed nodded as he turned into his attacking form. He gently picked her up and left the room.

Lucy's hand started to twitch in Natsu's as she was waking up.


	12. Chapter 12: Apology Accepted?

**Chapter 12: Apology Accepted?**

**No One's POV**

Everybody was frozen. They all saw Lucy's hand twitch in Natsu's. The petit hand was so white inside of the large tanned hands of Natsu. They all started to crowd over Lucy as her hand left Natsu's and over her head.

"Lu-Luce? It's me Natsu, can you hear me? I know you can't see or speak so just do something to tell me that you can hear me." Natsu said with a worried stare.

Lucy just took her hand and went over to Natsu's face with the aid of his hand and touched his mouth and smiled. She sighed and started to tear up. The bandage that was wrapped around her eyes started to get wet.

**Lucy's POV**

Everywhere hurts, I can't see anything and my throat is on fire. I hear Natsu's voice. This is a dream right? I mean how can they forgive me? My head hurts and I reach for my head. Why is there a bandage over my eyes?

What is Natsu saying? I am blind? I am voiceless? No. I mean. Natsu is telling me to do something so I try to reach for his face. I mean this is a dream right? His hand helps mine to reach his face and I look for his lips. My hands touch his soft but rough lips and I smile. I start to cry cause I know that this is all just a dream.

**Guilds POV ( Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Gray, Mira)**

We hear the footsteps of Porluchka and Pantherlily. They run in and Porluchka was shocked. She walked over to her slowly and shoo-ed everybody out. We all did as she said except for Natsu. Porluchka sighed and did her work.

**Natsu's POV**

I didn't want to lose Lucy again so I just sat there and looked at Porluchka do her work.

"Hey Lucy dear, You are blind and voiceless for now but I need you to tell me everything that happened after you woke up. Ill give you some paper and a pen so try to manage alright?" I was shocked at the nice tone that the hag used but watched as Lucy wrote some stuff down. I stared in horror and anger as I ran out of the guild. I hear Erza scream stuff like " What's wrong?" but I that would not stop me. I needed to get some anger out before I could hurt Lucy.

**No One's POV**

Natsu ran outside leaving a confused guild behind. They ran to the infirmary doors and waited for the news.

**Porluchka's POV**

I watched the young mage run out in anger as I close the door. I look at what the girl wrote as I feel a rush of sadness.

_Porluchka? _

_This is a dream right? I mean the guild can't just forgive me right? Natsu asked me something that just proves it! I mean he swore that he wouldn't talk to me._

_Everywhere hurts and I feel like I'm slipping away even if this is a dream. No this is a nightmare. I will wake up in my brother's hands again. The guild is mad at me but please, help me and tell the guild I am sorry for everything. I lost everything my family, my friends the minute I walked out of the building a few weeks ago. Or was it months? And also wake me up. I don't want to have this nightmare anymore. I can't see. I'm scared of the dark._

"It's alright. Now go to sleep." I say in a motherly tone.

I put the note on the nightstand. She believes that she is in a dream? No a nightmare. I have to tell Makarov this. I walk out of the door and notice Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Gray and Erza waiting for me. I notice Happy tugging an incredibly large fish up the stairs with Pantherlily helping him. I sigh and walk to Makarov's office.

"Don't wake her up. She needs to sleep." I say as I head to my destination.

I enter the room and see Makarov with his head in his hands. I sit in front of him as I tell him everything. He starts to throw things off of his desk and moves to the door to find Natsu. I nod and tell him that if he needs anything I'll be at my home.

As I walk out I notice that they still haven't entered the infirmary yet so I nod and leave to get Wendy.

**Erza's POV**

I walk in first and notice a piece of paper with scribbles on it. It was no doubt Lucy's writing and I start to read aloud. Everybody looks at me and starts to stare at Lucy. She thinks that this is a nightmare.

**Natsu's POV**

I walk back to the guild and smell a tang of guilt in the infirmary and run in. I see everybody there with tears. Happy and Pantherlily walk in shortly and I see the large fish. I lift it up and put it on the bed beside hers. I finally work up the nerve to say something and everybody shifts their gaze at me.

" She's scared of the dark. It's the thing that she is most scared of. Her father and brother both locked her up in rooms with no light or windows."


	13. Chapter 13: Light In The Darkness

**Chapter 13: Light In The Dark**

**Laxus's POV**

Damn that brother of hers. I sigh and walk past Natsu and sat right beside her on the bed.

"10 months, 10 damn long months." I whispered as I was thinking about what Lucy was going through. She was gone for almost a year including the months of betrayal. I felt more guilt as I got up and went to the door.

"She would be hungry right? Mira want to come and cook something up for her?" I asked as the said girl nodded and walked quietly behind me.

We walked down the stairs and saw Gramps walking in. I looked at him with a worried look and nodded as I noticed the intense glare I was getting from him. He walked toward us and patted my shoulder. I sighed and went to the back of the kitchen and got a glass of beer for him. Mira was in the back cooking Lucy's favorite pork cutlets; I could smell the salt from her tears as I walked toward Gramps.

"I want to wring that guy's neck so bad." I said. Gramps was looking at me with a look that said 'Me too boy.' I went and got myself to the back of the storage room, I looked for the box of oranges and sugar. I found them in the corner and brought them to master. He knew what I wanted to do so he already got the juicer from the kitchen along a very big pitcher. I felt like we were having some family bonding as I pushed the first orange in the juicer and Gramps putting a small scoop of sugar each time. I had to do this or else I would think of the guilt that everybody was feeling. The sun started to come through the windows and shine bright inside the guild; it has been months ever since the sun came out toward the guild, their light was taken away from them but brought back. She was finally back, but then she wasn't in a way. It was so confusing.

"Lucy, the sun is coming out for you." I hear Gramps whisper as I look up and smell the aroma of fried pork cutlets and some strawberry shortcake. For Erza was my guess.

**Meanwhile In The Infirmary**

**Levy's POV**

I was staring at Lucy and a thought suddenly popped into my head. Her keys! I suddenly stood up causing everybody around me to jump.

"Oi, what's wrong Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a worried look. Usually, I would be pissed for calling me Shrimp but I didn't have time for that.

"Lu-Chan's keys!" I said as I looked at my mate. Everybody looked at me and I looked over to Gajeel. "Want to go look for them with me? You knew where she was right?"

Gajeel was hesitant but still agreed. We looked at Lu-Chan one more time before we said bye and went down stairs. We went to the kitchen to find Mira cooking, we told her our mission and said goodbye. Next was the duo juicing oranges I started to giggle. I felt nostalgic as I haven't giggled in a long time.

"Hey Master, can we go look for Lu-Chan's keys?" I asked with hope filling my voice.

Master looked up at me and gave an assuring look. "Only if you bring Gajeel with you." I nodded and left the building. I looked at Gajeel who was looking back at me.

"You better stick close to me alright Shrimp." He whispered as he pulled me close to his waist. We started to walk like that all the way to the train station.

**Erza's POV**

There was only me, Gray and Natsu left in the infirmary along with Happy and Pantherlily.

"Wendy and Carle should be coming soon." Pantherlily said as I let out a huge sigh.

"I am so sorry, I wish I could do something but I can't." I heard Gray say and sit on the floor against the wall.

It was probably 15 minutes before we all fell asleep. When we woke up Lucy against the door. Natsu was about to help her and say something but I stopped him. We needed to see how she was doing.

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up again but I still can't see. I feel tubes in me, it's more poison from Yuri isn't it? I pull them out and get up slowly and start to make my way around the place. I find myself leaning against the wall as I feel a presence around me. I realize that I maybe in the room again since it was so dark. But my dream from before told me that I was blind and speechless. I don't know what is real anymore so I make my way against the wall until I feel a ball that was most likely the doorknob. I turn I and expect a light to break through the darkness I was seeing but no, I still see black. I started to cry as I started to run out. I couldn't really run since I was still injured so I was walking as fast as I could. I suddenly smelled Mirajane's famous pork cutlets and oranges. That's it, I am dreaming inside of a nightmare. I start to cry harder at the thought, I was so hungry but I needed to get out, I was hallucinating yea that's it. I suddenly felt a huge pressure in my head and went to my knees. The pain was excruciating and my world went blank.

**Natsu's POV**

I watched Lucy make her way slowly out of the infirmary and cry. She still can't see. She starts to move faster until something stops her. She goes onto her knees and faints. I catch her before she falls and Master comes running toward us.

"She said that she felt like slipping away. So we need her to rest. Also, Porluchka said that she doesn't know what's real and what's fake so please try not to overwhelm her. The tubes. She fainted because she needs the medication and blood so make sure next time that it doesn't come off." Master said as he took Lucy and brought her to the infirmary again.

"Lucy-san!" I hear Wendy come running in with Carle right on her tail.

The sky dragon stops in front of Master and bows.

"Master we need Warren! He could get through to her right?" I was shocked. How come I didn't think of that!

It was silent until Master left Lucy on the bed. He went to his office. "I am going to go call Warren so watch her alright?" Said Master as we all went to the infirmary to see Lucy's serene looking face.

"We **will** get her back." Wendy declared as she started to look through spell books.

I was happy in a way that the whole guild was working for Lucy. Levy and Gajeel were looking for the keys. Mira cooking. Laxus juicing oranges. And Wendy working hard for a cure.


	14. Chapter 14: Fairies & Dragons

**Chapter 14: Wingless Fairies & Dangerous Dragons**

**Porluchka's POV**

I looked through all of the books I had on spells that could heal the senses. I was on the last book until I found something, why hadn't I thought of this? I started to pack my things that was needed for the spell and left my home. I've become so attached to the blonde because of what she has gone through. I start to walk slowly toward the guild to think about how I could tell Makarov the plan. Indeed it was an enormous risk but it was the only way to preserve both of the missing senses she had right now.

**Natsu's POV**

I look at her peaceful face and sit down beside her. My head finds it's way to my head again with a sigh. I never sighed so much before. Lucy was still all skin & bones and she looked so weak and fragile. No I couldn't let myself think that; if it was anyone that was weak it was me, Lucy had gone through hell and back and deserved nothing but to be called a Warrior. I look at Erza and Gray and we decide to go to the guild hall to give Wendy some space.

"Lucy's in pretty rough shape, we need to get some muscle back into her." Gray says as we go down the stairs.

"We will, she just needs time. She's just been through too much." Erza said as she sat down beside Mira. The duo had already finished the orange juice and had put it in the fridge alongside Mira's pork cutlets. The two sat at one of the nearest tables to the stairs to the rooms and infirmary. Me and Gray sat across from them and we all sat in silence.

It was as if someone ripped our wings off. The fairies without wings. How ironic since we were usually called by that from Sabertooth. It was true though, she was our wings even though she had only joined for a year or two. I felt as though I was complete and now, my heart was torn into to with no one to blame but myself.

"Natsu. It is NOT your fault. It's all of ours." Said Mira, god only knows how Mira reads my mind at times like this. Igneel would usually tell me that I was easy to read.

"But it-" I was cut of by none other than Titania.

"IT IS ALL OF OUR FAULTS GOT IT." I couldn't fight against her right now. Not when my mind was running in circles. I only nodded as Mira went to get us some food.

Mira came back with some fire chicken, ice cones, and a strawberry shortcake. We ate in silence as our stomachs were filled. They weren't this stuffed in a long time. We all huffed out a puff of air indicating we were full and started to talk about random things to get our minds off of what is happening.

**Wendy's POV**

I was searching for a cure until I heard some shuffling near Lucy. She was starting to wake up but I remembered that she was supposed to sleep. My hands reach for her blanket and it lightly glazes over hand. I froze, her hands were ice cold. I pull up her blanket and try to warm her with magic but no avail. I run outside and call for Natsu.

"NATSU!" I scream eyes wide.

"What's wrong Wendy? Everything alright with Luce?" He replies with a scared face.

"No time to speak! Her temperature is really low, come here and warm her up quick! Erza, Gray go get some water and towels!" I shout as I run back inside the infirmary. The exceeds went to go get some supplies that might be needed for Lucy.

Natsu runs in fast as he takes her hands in his. I notice that her face is more pale and that sweat was starting to drip off of her face. Erza and Gray run in with a bowl with warm water and a towel. I take it and dip it in to put it on top of Lucy's head. I wipe off some sweat first. Laxus and Mira come in shortly afterwards and we sigh. The silence makes me realize something. I use my dragon senses and listen to her breathing and heartbeat. My ears specialize in it since I was the sky dragon slayer. Natsu and Gajeel's ears were good for fighting though. I listen intently and notice a weird pattern, it was as if there was something wrong with her throat. I put my hands lightly on her neck and use some magic. Her breathing was stabilized but her heart rate was still an issue. I go back to my book and start reading.

"Don't leave guys just in case." Was all I said before going back to my book for a cure for her breathing.

**Laxus's POV**

I take a look at Lucy and sigh. There was so many people sighing these days. Wendy was over at the table working hard and we were just standing there doing nothing. I hear some noise from the guild hall and walk out alone. No one was here since all of the guild members went out on jobs or had their own problems. I see two people I didn't feel like deal with standing right there. Sting and Rogue come in with their exceeds and walk toward me. Ever since that incident with Lucy, we were a target for Sabertooth because we lost our will to fight. They better not make me or any of us mad today, we are really not in the mood.

"So your slutty sunshine girl is back eh?" Barks Sting.

"What did you call her?" I ask him with anger in my eyes.

"S - L - U - T - T- Y. Tell your weak friend to teach you how to spell." Taunted Sting. I was just about to punch his face but something hit him before hand.

**No One's POV**

Wendy was reading and heard everything that was going on downstairs and snapped. No one talks about her sister that way. She ran out of the infirmary and kicked the Sabertooth man right in the chest causing him to fall back. Everybody from the infirmary ran out including Natsu. I could tell he wanted to fight but Erza stopped him. I walked toward him as I felt scales growing on my face and arms and everything went red.


	15. Chapter 15: A Sky Dragons Force

**Chapter 15: A Sky Dragon's Force**

**Erza's POV**

We watched as Wendy suddenly got up and ran out of the infirmary. I looked over at Natsu and Gray and ran over to the balcony we stopped in our tracks to see Wendy kicking Sting in the chest. Natsu was about to go attack Sting but I stopped him, Wendy looked so intense that even if Master were to stop her it would be impossible. She turned to look at us with blue scales on her face and arms. It reminded me of the look Natsu had at the Tower of Heaven. She then turned away and walked to Sting pulling him up by the collar.

"What did you call her?" Wendy said as she threw him against the wall.

"I called her a bitchy slut!" Sting replied. That earned a growl from Natsu and a grumble from Gray. I looked at them and they knew that Wendy could handle him. She was strong when she got mad and this was probably the first time we saw her. She then pulled him outside. Me, Natsu and Laxus ran outside leaving Lucy to Gray's care.

Wendy had her back facing us and Sting was struggling to get up. Rogue was watching from afar with an unreadable expression. The three of us were just standing there as Wendy kept kicking Sting to the ground.

"Sky Dragon's Air Consumption!" Screamed the girl as Sting suddenly went down to his knees. His hands were clutching his neck and had trouble breathing. The girl slowly walked over to him and put her hands near his head.

"Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Windy Carnival!" Wendy hollered as the air around the place turned thin. The next thing they knew, Wendy had her hands up in the sky with the twin dragon slayers falling from the sky. The spell that she chanted made the two boys thrown into the sky and painfully thrown on the floor. But it didn't stop there, The wind had sucked in all of the air around them and just as they were going to turn unconscious the air would go abnormally high and windy. Sting and Rouge fell onto the floor with a huge thump.

"I've had enough to here with your idiocy." She said as the pointed to the sky. "You call my sister and friend that again and I'll be the reason for you to take your last breath. You know I can do that right? Dragon Murderer." Wendy spat as she turned to look at us. "Lucy and Grandine would be proud of me right? I have been practising that spell for a long time. I think it's a good result since it is my first time trying it." Wendy breathed out as she started to fall to the floor. We ran to catch her although Laxus got there faster since he was as fast as lightning.

**Laxus POV**

I see Wendy attack and kick their butts. After she finishes her last attack she starts to fall to the ground. I run to catch the little girl with Erza and Natsu behind me. We watch as the scales from her face and arms start to disappear. We all feel proud of her as I carry her into the guild. I lay her in the bed beside Lucy and sit by the wall.

"She is dangerous. I guess I should be more careful around her." Spoke Natsu as Erza gave us an approving look.

"I saw her through the window alongside Gray and Mira, she is capable of being an S-class wizard like that." Gramps said as he comes in.

We watch the two girls sleep and hear a knocking at the door. It was Porluchka. She comes in and sees the rough shape that Wendy was in and gasped. She maybe human but she still was Grandine, Wendy's adoptive mother.

"Who on Earth did this?" She asked angrily.

"She activated her dragon force. It was an amazing scene. She has gained a lot of magical power." Declared Gramps.

Porluchka looked over to the two girls and looked back at us. She motioned us to sit down and listen so we did.

"There is a way for her to regain her senses, although there will be a price to pay." She told us, before I could answer Natsu stood up.

"How? What's the risk?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Calm down will you? *sigh* Well with the help of Wendy I can make her senses come back but we need to do a surgery. The risk is how that we need to work fast and we will most likely be able to fix only one if we are not fast enough, we could make her loose all of her senses completely. That one sense will be her voice by my guess. The damage is less serious there. We can always look for a cure for her eyesight afterwards." Porluchka said as she sat down. She should actually, she had walked here all the way from her house which was a long walk.

"But Luce is scared of the dark." Natsu whispered.

"Well we will have to see on how she is progressing." Porluchka answered the unanswered question in all of our heads.

We sat there in silence and heard huffing and puffing. I walked out to see Warren out of breath coming up the stairs. I gave him a nod and we entered the infirmary.

The look on his face was unreadable, he just stood there looking at Lucy. Erza and Gramps tried to talk to him but he wasn't responding. After a good 20 minutes, he finally snapped back into reality.

"Wake her up. I can't get through to her with her sleeping, I can only read her thoughts." Warren said as Erza started to shake her gently.

"Lucy? It's me Erza. Wake up for a minute please?" She spoke in a motherly voice. I realized that Mira went along with the exceeds to the market. Great, I needed a glass of beer but I pushed the feeling away.

**No One's POV**

The six of them watched as the blonde start to stir. She started to sit up and look around, her bandage around her eyes were gone now, in their place were cloudy brown eyes. she wanted to speak but still nothing came out. Warren closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

**Inside Lucy's Mind**

"Hey Lucy? Are you there? It's me Warren. Want to reply?" Warren asked softly.

"Warren? Where am I? Why are you here?" Replied Lucy.

"You are in the infirmary at Fairy Tail, We realized that you were telling the truth so please trust us." Warren said.

"How do I know I am telling the truth." Lucy asked.

"If I am lying than why is Natsu's hands holing yours?" Warren asked slyly.

Lucy then noticed that her right hand was warmer that the other one. she took the hand and pulled it against her face. Warren wasn't lying, Natsu was really here, She started to cry with a smile on her face. Warren knew that she was wide awake. Right when he was about to return to reality, Lucy asked a question that stopped him from his train of thought.

"So it's true that I can't see or speak?"


End file.
